


Late Nights

by starksnack



Series: Snapshot [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Every parent has to deal with their crying child in the middle of the night.Including Tony Stark.(Just some cute Superfamily fluff.)





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third post on here so hopefully my writing is getting better.  
> Special thanks to my close friend @marvelicious (@/_stargxzing on Insta) for betaing this fic. I love May more than life itself.  
> This is totally spoiler free for everything. In fact, it's pretty non compliant for everything after the Avengers because my ass is still stuck in 2012.  
> This can be read as a standalone.

Soft cries rose Tony out of a deep and peaceful slumber. Steve was pressed up against his back with his arms secure around the smaller man’s hips. The light blue baby monitor blinked in the darkness of the room and Tony reached over to grab it off the bedside table. He rubbed his eyes fighting a yawn as he gently wiggled out of Steve’s octopus hold. 

“Is that Peter?” Steve let out a groan as he sat up and shifted to untangle their legs. 

“I got it,” Tony turned dropping a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek before getting out of bed before he could miss the warmth of the super soldier.

He padded down the hall pushing open the door to Peter’s room where the infant was wailing in his white wood crib.

“Hey Petey,” while Tony would never admit it, he always cooed at his son making weird faces over the side of the crib. He reached down and scooped up the baby who immediately quieted down. “That’s what I thought. You just want to make sure you have Daddy wrapped around your tiny little finger.”

He settled Peter on his hip before heading to the living room. The floor was a mess of Peter’s toys and Tony avoided the obstacle course to take the child up to the large wall of glass windows. He let Peter put his hands against the cool glass watching as his hands made pale translucent streaks.

He peppered more than a couple of kisses on the infant’s cheeks to make him smile before carrying him over to the couch. Tony settled down with Peter comfortable on his chest before flicking on the television.

“You want the stocks or are you a baseball fan like your pops?” When Peter didn’t respond Tony put on the news so he could monitor the stocks scrolling across the screen.

After a couple of enamoured seconds Peter lost interest in the TV and instead focused on the glowing light in his father’s chest. He smacked his hand against the glass before looking up and babbling at Tony.

“That is daddy’s heart,” Tony responded tickling Peter’s toes to urge an adorable giggle out of him. “He loves you with all of it.”

Peter lay his cheek against it listening, most likely, to the soft hum of the magnet and the steady thump of Tony’s beating heart. It wasn’t long before the infant’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out.

Tony made no move to get up and put Peter back in his crib. Instead, he lost himself in the steady weight of his son on his chest and the stock prices rolling across the bottom of the screen.

The next morning Steve found his two favourite boys fast asleep on the couch. He slid his phone out of his pocket snapping a picture. He smiled softly down at the screen before looking back up and memorizing the image.

That was going on the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you guys.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> May and I are currently working on a super long Stony AU fanfic so look out for that coming soon.  
> I am in desperate need of a beta reader. I have about six or seven fics already written I just need someone to review them before I post so please drop me a comment or send me a message if you're interested.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
